Hero Phantom
by Di.M.H
Summary: After the purple guy became Springtrap, Bonnie and his friends are still in danger. the phantoms appeared leaving Bonnie and the others to find a way to save them but Bonnie is suffering over his father's death and now he has to make a choice that could change everything.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here is the third story of the hero series for you and you guys might not like the ending just saying, this actually took two days to finish so its a short one but hey at least you have more to look forward to, remember guys R &R, pace out."**

 _Hero phantoms_

#

Hero 1, new enemy

#

Bonnie woke up and found himself in a large room. He sat up and looked around. He saw his friends all around him. Toy Chica woke up and looked up at him. He stood up and walked around. He tried to wake up Foxy but no response. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, JJ and Gold woke up as well. Bonnie scratched his head.

"What's going on," Toy Chica asked, "why are only some of us awake?"

"I don't know," said Gold.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," said Bonnie, "if we can't wake the others then something is wrong."

"Wait," said Toy Bonnie, "where are we?"

"I think we'll still in Fazbear Fright," said Toy Freddy.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "I can't wake up the puppet or Mangle."

"I can't wake up BB either," said JJ.

"It's the same with Freddy and Chica," said Gold.

"Something isn't right here," said Toy Freddy.

"Right," said Bonnie, "Gold and I will have a look around while the rest of you wait here."

"Be careful," said Toy Chica.

"I will," said Bonnie.

#

Springtrap walked down the hall. He had touched a Chica head and it turned into a phantom. He looked down at his hand. He looked back up at the phantom. He then smiled and touched a foxy head. Phantom Foxy appeared in front of him. Springtrap made the other phantoms appear as well but he realized that only some of them were phantoms. He walked down the hall heading for the office.

He saw Bonnie and Gold walking down the hall. He had thought that they were dead but now there they were alive and kicking.

"They're still alive for now," he said, "I'll get them yet."

#

"There's nothing on the cameras," said Gold, "I can't find the purple guy anywhere."

"Are we sure that he is alive," Bonnie asked, "The suit did dig into his body."

"We may never know," said Gold, "but first let's see if we could find out what happened to the others."

"If we can't?"

"Then we'll be lost forever."

Bonnie took a deep breath. He was afraid of that. Gold scratched his head. Bonnie saw him lean forward like he was about to jump at the screen.

"What's up," he asked.

"Bonnie, come take a look."

Bonnie walked over and saw Springtrap walking around the hall. He kept looking up at the cameras with an evil grin on his face.

"Is that the purple guy," Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," said Gold, "he's not dead like we thought."

"We must get back to the others and fast," said Bonnie, "he's still a threat."

"Wait, he's heading for the others right now."

"We got to stop him."

Gold noticed a button on the screen. He pressed it and the sound of BB's voice came on. Springtrap turned and followed the voice to the room.

"What did you do," Bonnie asked.

"I think, I've found a way to keep him at bay for a while," said Gold.

"Good that gives us some time to think."

"We should head back now and tell the others what we discovered."

"I agree, let's go."

#

Bonnie and Gold explained what they learned to the others. Toy Freddy thought for a moment. Toy Bonnie and JJ looked at each other.

"That should work but for how long," Toy Freddy asked.

"Until we can find out with happened to the others," said Bonnie, "I think one of us should remain in the office at all times to watch out for him."

"Sounds like a plan Bonnie," said Gold, "I will take the first watch."

"Good," said Bonnie, "Then the rest of us will try and figure out what happened here."

"What should we do first," Toy Bonnie asked.

"We should move the bodies into the back room in the office," said Gold.

"That would keep us together," said Bonnie, "let's start moving them."

They carried the bodies of their friends to the office. Bonnie set Foxy down next to Mangle while Toy Chica dragged BB's body into the room. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy carried Freddy into the room. Gold carried the puppet into the room and Bonnie and Gold carried Chica inside. Toy Chica made sure that they were comfortable.

"That's the last of them," said Toy Bonnie, "So, what now?"

"I'll watch the cameras," said Gold.

He left the room. Toy Chica and noticed that Bonnie wasn't in the room. She walked out of the room and found him sitting a small desk nearby. He sat there thinking to himself. She walked over to him. She tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Bonnie," she said, "is there something wrong?"

"No," said Bonnie, "I was just thinking about all of this."

"Me too," she said, "I know that it's hard losing your father again but I want to you know that I'm always here for you."

"I know that angel," he said, "I know that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He touched her arm and stroked it gently. She kissed his cheek. He looked over his shoulder at her. They kissed. She placed her chin on his shoulder. Bonnie reached over and touched her cheek with his other hand. They heard Toy Bonnie's voice over the radio.

"We got a problem," he called, "a strange creature and looks like Foxy is attacking the office."

"What?!"

They took off to the office. They got there to see a creature and did look like Foxy standing there. Bonnie called out his best friend's name. Foxy looked over at him before disappearing into the ceiling. Gold was on the floor when they went over. Toy Freddy had tried to stop him but right through him.

"What was that," said Bonnie.

"I don't know," said Gold, "But it attacked us. I didn't see it on the cameras anywhere."

"I went through it like a ghost," said Toy Freddy.

"Could have been Foxy's ghost," Toy Bonnie asked.

"No," said Bonnie, "I don't think so but amuse that the others are the same way too."

"We have a problem if we can't see them on the cameras," said Gold.

"We must find out more about this," said Toy Chica, "I'm beginning to worry."

"Yeah I'm right with you angel," said Bonnie.

"Hello my friends," said a voice.

They turned around to see the old animatronic standing there. He smiled at them with that creature right behind him.

"Purple guy," JJ cried.

"No I'm not the purple guy anymore," he said, "call me Springtrap and this is Phantom Foxy."

"What?!"

"Yes, I have been reborn and now I have your friends' souls under my control."

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "this could explain why they didn't wake up."

"Yeah you're right," said Bonnie, "he's the one to blame for this mess."

#

Hero 2, untouchable forces

#

"Phantom Foxy," said Springtrap, "Show your best friend your strength."

Phantom Foxy roared and went at Bonnie. Bonnie fell onto the floor as fire shot through the air at him. Bonnie hit the floor hard. Toy Chica went to help him up.

"He still can use the fire rod's power," said Gold.

"That's right," said Springtrap, "you can't touch them but they can touch you."

"How are we going to deal with something we can't touch," said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie sat up rubbing his head. Toy Chica helped him up to his feet. Bonnie stared at Springtrap. Springtrap just smirked at him.

"What do you think of your friend's power," he said, "hot isn't it?"

"You won't get away with this," said Bonnie, "I'll find away to save them and then I'll deal with you myself."

"We'll see," said Springtrap, "Phantom Freddy give a taste of your strength."

Bonnie turned around to see Phantom Freddy standing behind him. He let out a roar and the wind blew hard. Bonnie was caught in a funnel cloud.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried out.

Bonnie went flying across the room. He hit where the wall and the ceiling met. He landed onto the floor. Toy Chica ran to him. He slowly got to his hands and knees. Springtrap kept laughing. Gold grabbed his throat and teleported away with him.

"Bonnie, are you okay," Toy Chica asked.

"Damn that hurts," said Bonnie.

"Are you okay B," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Toy Chica helped him up again. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. He swore under his breath. JJ popped out from her hiding place. Bonnie looked around the room.

"Where's Gold," he asked.

"I'm right here," said a voice behind Toy Chica.

She jumped into Bonnie's arms. She looked to see Gold standing there. She rolled her eyes at him. She realized where she was and blushed.

"Don't do that," she said.

"Sorry Toy Chica," said Gold.

"Where did you go," Bonnie asked.

"I was teleporting Springtrap away from here. He's still alive though."

"Yeah we don't know what would happen if we kill him to the phantoms," said Toy Freddy.

"Well, we first need to think of a way to save the others and then deal with Springtrap."

"Of course," said Gold.

"Can't you just enter their mind and get them back, like you did with Toy Chica one time," Toy Bonnie asked.

"I had the puppet to help me that time," said Bonnie, "I don't know how to do that on my own."

"Oh that's right," said Toy Freddy, "That could work."

"Didn't you just hear what I just said," said Bonnie, "I don't know how to do that and besides I don't know if that would work with a phantom."

'That's right," said Toy Chica, "I was trapped inside my own mind but they aren't, so it may not work."

"At least you're paying attention to what I'm saying," said Bonnie.

"I always do," she said, "I love you."

"We just need to think before we even try that," said Gold, "you may not make it back to your body in time."

#

Bonnie sat outside just sitting there thinking when Toy Chica came out. She sat down beside him. He looked at her.

"What's on your mind," she asked.

"Oh nothing really," he said.

"You can tell me anything that's bothering you."

She grabbed his hand. He looked at her hand. He looked to the sky. He sighed. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Bonnie leaned his head on hers. He was enjoying every moment with her before he carried out his father's wishes. He closed his eyes and took in her smelt. Toy Chica smiled up at him.

He opened his eyes and turned to kiss her. She kissed him back. He poured all of his love into the kiss. She moaned with pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he deepened the kiss. She moaned even louder as he kissed her harder. They pulled away for air. She was blushing so hard that her face was red.

He never kissed her like that before. She liked it. He knew it and smiled. They kissed again. She reached up and touched his cheek. His other arm wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her other arm around his. They sat there kissing for a while. Toy Chica knew what would happen if this kept going and she didn't care.

She fell back onto the step with him over her. They kept kissing. His hands moved up her body. She touched his chest and moved her hands up and down it. She smiled as they kissed. She moaned his name. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. She smiled up at him. He leaned down again and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Hey there you guys are," said a voice.

They looked up to see Toy Bonnie standing there. He titled his head to the side. Toy Chica groaned annoyed, she was really enjoying herself.

"What's up TB," Bonnie asked.

"Gold needs to see ya B," said Toy Bonnie.

"Okay."

He looked down at Toy Chica. She looked up at him. He kissed her cheek. She smiled at him. He whispered something in her ear and made her blush. He stood up and walked off. He came into the office where Gold was.

"Hey Gold," he said, "What's up?"

"I've got a problem with the audio," said Gold, "Could you reboot the system over there?"

"Sure thing."

Bonnie walked over and rebooted the system but he knew that wasn't the reason why he asked for him. He looked over to Gold. Gold nodded at him.

"So, what's the reason why you wanted me," Bonnie asked.

"I've noticed that you have being acting strange ever since your father's death," said Gold, "is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Bonnie. You're acting like this could be the last time you'll see us ever."

"It's just my dad's death just really hit home with me."

'Bonnie, don't lie, I know you better than that. Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been getting a lot more attention to Toy Chica more than usual."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bonnie you can't keep pushing everyone away like this especially since you saw your father die in front of you."

"I'm fine, Gold, don' worry about me."

"Bonnie…"

"Seriously, I'm fine; I just got a lot on my mind is all."

#

Bonnie stood there watching the cameras. Toy Chica was sitting in the chair since it was her turn anyways. She kept drawing Springtrap when he got too close. She giggled as she was enjoying herself. Bonnie just smiled at her. She was so cute when she was having fun. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head as he watched her.

"This is fun," she said, "I wonder why this works on him though."

"Whose knows," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bonnie reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie entered the room. They saw them kissing and crept back into the back room. They pulled away smiling at each other.

"What was that for," she asked.

"I just felt like it," he said.

They kissed again. Gold came into the room. He made a noise to get their attention. They looked up at him. He shook his head at them.

"Bonnie," he said, "could you come with me please."

"Sure," said Bonnie, "I'll be back for more."

"I'll be waiting," she replied.

He followed Gold out of the office. He followed him down the hallway. Bonnie saw Phantom Chica in a room just standing there while moving her head back and forth. Gold stepped into the room where she was.

"What are we doing here," Bonnie asked.

"I've noticed something," said Gold, "When Springtrap isn't controlling them then they're harmless to us."

"Really?"

Bonnie held up his hand to Phantom Chica but she almost bites it. He jerked his hand back quickly. She kept moving her head back and forth.

"Yes but I'm not sure how this could help us though."

"Maybe we could use this to our advance."

"That's what I was thinking but I don't know how though."

"I guess we need information about this."

"I agree."

"Where are the others though?"

"I don't know but I do know that Phantom Chica likes to be in this room for some reason."

"Well, that's weird."

"Very."

#

#

#

Hero 3, fire vs. lightening

#

Toy Chica sat at the desk watching the cameras when Toy Bonnie was sneaking up behind her. He let out a scream and she held up her fist punching him in the face. He cried out holding his face with his hands.

"Nice try dummy," she said.

"How did you know that I was there?"

"A ninja you are not," she replied.

"What's going on out there," Toy Freddy called, "TB did you try to scare her again."

"No," Toy Bonnie replied.

"Liar," said Toy Chica.

"Hey give me a break Toy Chica," he said, "there's not much to do here."

"Well go take a nap."

"I did that already."

"Well go do something else like go play with JJ."

"She hasn't been herself since BB became a phantom and she could use a playmate right now."

"She's sleeping."

"Then go mess with Toy Freddy."

"You better not," Toy Freddy called from the back room.

"Quite don't listen in dumb bear," said Toy Chica.

"That's rude."

"Well bit me."

"No thank you."

"Hey what's up guys," asked a voice.

Bonnie and Gold came into the room. Toy Bonnie walked off still holding his face. Bonnie looked at him confused.

"What's up with him," he asked.

"Oh dummy tried to scare me," said Toy Chica.

"Remind me not to sneak up behind you then," said Bonnie making her giggle.

Bonnie walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him smiling. He looked at the cameras watching for Springtrap. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Gold walked into the back room. Bonnie leaned forward to look closely at the cameras. She looked up at him. He let out a sigh. She sighed too.

"He seems to be staying away for the most part," she said.

"It sure seems like it," he replied, "but I'm sure that it's all part of some trap he has to get us to lower our guard."

"That would make sense."

Bonnie stood up straight and squeezed her shoulder tightly. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, "don't worry about me."

"You know I can't do that."

"I'm fine angel."

"Bonnie, don't push me away."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, I've noticed and I'm sure that Gold has noticed too; you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"I'm fine."

"Bonnie please tell me what's wrong."

He kissed her. She kissed him back. She reached up to touch his face. He moved his hands down to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I just have a lot that's going on in my mind right now like what's going on right now with our friends."

"I've been thinking about that too."

#

Bonnie sat in front of the monitor. Springtrap was walking down the halls. He pressed the button and the child's voice went off. He watched as Springtrap walked toward the room where he heard it coming from. Bonnie leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Toy Chica; who was sleeping in the corner of the room with a blanket over her that he found.

He smiled at her with a loving glaze. He heard something coming from the hall. He looked up to see Phantom Foxy standing at the window. He peered in at him. Bonnie squeezed the arms of the chair. Phantom Foxy let out a roar. Bonnie watched as he disappeared from view. Bonnie let out a sigh. Toy Chica still slept soundly. Bonnie looked over to see Phantom Mangle over her. He jumped to his feet quickly.

Phantom Mangle looked at him and disappeared. Toy Chica opened her eyes and blinked at him. Bonnie walked over to her.

"You should sleep some more," he said, "it's not even midnight."

"Sorry," she said, "I just had a strange dream is all."

"What about?"

"Mangle."

He stood there. That was strange that she was dreaming about Mangle when Phantom Mangle was over her earlier. He decided not to tell her that.

"She was asking for my help," she said, "don't know how but she was begging me to help her."

"Maybe you miss her so much that your mind is trying to comfort itself," he said.

"Yeah maybe."

Bonnie kissed her forehead. She reached up and kissed him back. Bonnie got down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I sleep with you," she asked, "I'm not feeling right sleeping alone."

"Sure," he said.

He picked her up and walked over to the chair. He sat down and put her onto his lap. She snuggled close to him. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"Better?"

"Much."

She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her. He watched the cameras. Springtrap was getting annoyed about the voice he was hearing but couldn't find a child. Bonnie just smirked at the screen.

#

Bonnie walked down the hall to the large room where that he had woken up in a few days ago. He didn't know how long they had been in here but all he knew was that it was far too long for his liking. He held up the radio and pressed the talk button.

"Nothing here," he said.

"Okay," said Gold over the radio, "now go to the west wing of the sector."

"Got ya."

He walked down the hall and came into a small room. He saw Springtrap standing there smiling at him. Bonnie got ready for a fight.

"Hello Bonnie," he said.

"What are you doing here," said Bonnie.

"Oh no reason but other than to get what I need from you."

Fire shot out at Bonnie's side. He jumped to the side and saw Phantom Foxy standing there. He swore under his breath.

"Phantom Foxy don't kill the boy but just knock him out," said Springtrap.

Bonnie growled at him. Phantom Foxy swung his arm at him. Bonnie jumped back. Phantom Foxy roared at him. Foxy ran toward him. Bonnie held up his fist creating a shield of lightening. Foxy held up his fist and fire formed around it. Springtrap smiled as he watched the two friends fight. Bonnie swore under his breath. Foxy roared at him again.

"Foxy," he said, "I swear I'll save you."

Foxy swung his arm at him. Bonnie jumped back and shot a blast of lightening at him. A fire shield blocked the attack. Bonnie growled before turning around in the air. He ran down the hall. Phantom Foxy wasn't far behind him.

"Damn, I got to lose him and fast."

He fell onto the floor. Foxy stood over him with fire around his fist. Bonnie looked up at him. He held up his arm with lightening forming around it. Foxy swung his arm downwards with fire around it. The two elements clashed creating a bright light. Bonnie tried to stand but the phantom was bearing down on top of him.

Foxy let out a roar and Bonnie screamed as he pushed back. The two elements began to react to their users. Phantom Foxy fell back but caught himself. Bonnie stood up and went at him. Lightening still around his arm while Foxy still had fire around his. They clashed again creating another bright light.

The two boys went pushing back and forth. Phantom Foxy cried out as a blast of lightening shot into his body. Bonnie watched as fire crept up his arm. He pulled back with burn marks on his arm. He looked at Foxy; who had burn marks on his arm too. Bonnie held his arm making more lightening forming around it while Foxy held up his hook making fire surrounding it. They launched at each other.

They cried out as they clashed again. The walls had burn marks on them while the lights went out breaking their bulbs. They stared into each other's eyes. Bonnie saw his old friend staring at back at him as they stood there. An image of Foxy entered his mind. He swore under his breath. Phantom Foxy looked at him and saw images of them as kids and as best friends. He let out a roar pulling back from him.

Bonnie stood there watching him. Phantom Foxy held his head. Bonnie looked at him. The phantom shook his head wildly. Fire began to surround his body. Bonnie created a lightening shield to protect himself. The heat was unbearable for him. The walls began to melt like winkle on a candle. Bonnie sent some lightening to try and keep the heat under control. The phantom fell onto the floor. Bonnie leaned forward as the lightening faded.

He caught himself but he began to feel dizzy. He fell forward but used his arm to keep himself up. He looked over at Springtrap walking toward him.

"Just give in," he said, "you can't stand on your own right now."

"I'm not going to give you anything," said Bonnie.

"You have no choice boy. You will pass out sooner or later."

Phantom Foxy looked up to see Bonnie falling to the floor. He made fire appeared around Springtrap's feet to stop for going at Bonnie.

"What," said Springtrap, "Phantom Foxy, what are you doing?!"

Bonnie fell forward only to feel a hand grab his wrist. He looked up to see Phantom Foxy staring down at him. He closed his eyes and passed out.

#

Hero 4, Foxy is back

#

Bonnie woke up in the office. The others stood over him. Toy Chica hugged him when he sat up. He just sat there still too dizzy to move. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie sighed with relief while JJ cheered. Gold stared at him.

"You okay," he asked.

"What happened," Bonnie asked.

"He brought you here."

Bonnie looked up to see Phantom Foxy standing there leaning against the wall. He waved at him. Bonnie couldn't believe it. Phantom Foxy had saved him.

"Foxy," he said.

Foxy let out a roar. He just scratched his head. Bonnie looked at the others. Toy Chica still held him with tears running down her face. Bonnie put a hand on her head and stroked it. She looked up at him. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," she said.

"Yeah me too," he replied.

"Well I don't know how you did it Bonnie," said Toy Freddy, "but Foxy is back on our side."

"Foxy thanks for the save man," said Bonnie.

Foxy gave him the thumbs-up. Bonnie realized that he couldn't talk. Foxy just rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his face. He held his arm and Bonnie did the same. Toy Chica smiled at them both. They had one friend back now which was a good thing.

#

Phantom Foxy walked into the back room. He stopped in front of Mangle's body. He touched her cheek lovingly. He looked down sadly.

"You miss Mangle don't you," said a voice.

Foxy turned around to see Toy Chica standing there. She was leaning against the doorway. Foxy looked away and nodded.

"I miss her too," she said.

Foxy rubbed the back of his head. Toy Chica walked over and looked down at Mangle's face. Foxy leaned forward and kissed it. Toy Chica turned away to give him a moment. He walked over to his body and reached his hand through it.

"We don't know how to return you to normal," she said, "But Bonnie isn't giving up on that."

Foxy nodded, he knew that Bonnie won't rest until he found away to save him. Toy Chica walked over to the doorway and looked out. Foxy walked over to see her staring at a sleeping Bonnie in the chair. JJ was luring Springtrap away while he slept.

"I know that he is hiding something from us," said Toy Chica, "but he won't say anything."

Foxy struggled at her. She knew at he wouldn't know that since Bonnie usually kept things to himself. She sighed sadly.

"I just wish that he would open up to me like you do to Mangle."

She looked back at Mangle. She loves Bonnie but sometimes he could be a bit much. She wanted for him to tell her everything that was bothering him. Foxy gestured to the window. Toy Chica looked to see Phantom BB standing there peering in. She smiled as he and JJ were playing peek-a-boo with the window like they always did.

"Looks like BB is back too," she said, "or he's just acting like a kid."

Phantom BB entered the room and laughed in Bonnie's ear. Bonnie jerked up and looked to see him running out of the room. JJ laughed. Bonnie just smiled and went back to sleep. BB was still the same as always. Toy Chica giggled. Foxy smirked at him. Foxy disappeared only to reappear in front of Bonnie.

"Foxy, you asshole," he said laughing.

Toy Chica covered her mouth giggling. Foxy was acting like he was laughing. Bonnie just rolled his eyes at him.

#

BB was back too after JJ had tried to talk to him and now they were back at their old ways. Toy Chica walked passed them as she entered the office from coming back from outside. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were playing poker. She just rolled her eyes at them before walking into the office. Bonnie and Gold were standing there talking while Foxy listened.

They heard her come into the room. They turned to see her standing there. She walked into the room. Foxy disappeared from the room.

"Hey guys," she said, "What's going on?"

"Gold has a theory on how we can get the phantoms on our side," said Bonnie.

"Oh really," said Toy Chica, "how so?"

"Actually, it's not a theory since we know it works," said Gold.

"What is it?"

"You know how BB and Foxy came back with us right," said Gold.

"Well a little bit."

"Foxy came back because of his bond with Bonnie and the same with BB and JJ. So, I believe if we each take on someone that we're close to then they might come back."

Toy Chica thought back to her dream about Mangle. If that was true then she could bring back Mangle. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head.

"That doesn't mean we may have to fight them though."

"That was only for you and Foxy," said Gold, "since you two bond over with a fight."

"Hey," said Bonnie, "That's not funny Gold."

Toy Chica giggled. Gold was right about that. Foxy and Bonnie did fight a lot but they were just messing around with each other. Foxy appeared behind Bonnie, Bonnie just looked at him annoyed. Foxy smirked at him.

"That doesn't work twice dude," said Bonnie.

Foxy growled. Bonnie just smirked at him. Toy Chica giggled. Bonnie lightly touched his arm with a spark of lightening since that was the only way he could touch him. Foxy lightly punched his arm. Toy Chica and Gold smiled watching them.

#

Bonnie sat there looking up at the sky with his arms behind his head. Toy Chica peered out of the door. He sat there just looking up. She walked toward him.

"Bonnie," she said.

He looked up at her. He held out his hand to her. She sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She placed her head on his shoulder. They kissed. They pulled away and she put her hands on his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

"What's up angel," he asked.

"What are you doing out here," she asked.

"Oh just thinking."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately are you sure that you're okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Bonnie please just tell me what's really going on?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"I just can't say okay, I just got something to do after this."

"What?"

"Like I said it's complicated."

She knew that she wasn't going to get it out of him that easily. She just sighed and placed her head on his chest. He stroked her head gently while looking up at the sky. He took a deep breath. He had promised his father not to tell anyone about their promise. Bonnie wasn't too happy about it but he had to keep it a secret.

He looked down at her. She had closed her eyes and was enjoying just lying here with him. He stroked her head again.

 _I hope it doesn't take me that long._

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 5, two BFFs

#

Toy Chica leaned back in the chair. Toy Bonnie pulled the back chair making her punching his face in. He cried out in pain.

"You stupid idiot," she said, "If you're going to mess around then go do it somewhere else."

"Hey that wasn't what I wanted," he said.

"Then what," she asked.

"It's my shift."

"You could've just said so jerk instead of pulling the chair back."

"Ow, I think you broke my nose Toy Chica."

"Shut up you big baby."

She got up and walked off. She saw Bonnie sitting in the back room asleep. She smiled at him. She walked over and grabbed the blanket and threw it over him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He was still asleep soundly when she did that.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

She stepped out of the room. Foxy and BB were checking out the other rooms for Springtrap and the other phantoms. Toy Chica walked out of the office deciding to walk around the west wing since they had full control of it. She walked down the hall.

She heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. She turned to see peer into an empty room. She didn't see anyone in there but it did sound like a radio.

"Hello," she called, "is anyone in here?"

She stepped into the room. She looked around the room. The noise was getting louder and louder. She heard it behind her. She turned around to see Phantom Mangle hanging there watching her. She gasped in shock. She backed against the wall. The phantom crept toward her. She closed her eyes as the phantom came toward her.

She heard a roar echoing down the hall. Foxy appeared into the room. He must have sensed Mangle. He looked up at her. Mangle looked down at him. She swung down and kissed him. Toy Chica stood there watching as Mangle disappeared. Foxy tried to call out for her. Toy Chica realized that Foxy was trying to get her back with them.

"Foxy," she said, "She's gone."

Foxy disappeared from the room. Toy Chica fell onto her knees with tears falling down her face. She heard footsteps running down the hall. She looked up to see Bonnie standing there. He had been running down the hall.

"Bonnie," she gasped.

"TB wake me up saying that you were acting like you saw something terrifilying," he said.

"I saw Mangle," said she, "then Foxy came into the room to stop her from hurting me."

Bonnie walked over to her. He got down to his knees. He touched her shoulders making her look up at him again. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"We'll get her back," he said, "I promise."

She hugged him and he hugged her back. He placed his hand on the back of her head. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss with tears running down her face. Bonnie always knew how to make her feel better.

#

Springtrap walked down the hall. Phantom Mangle appeared from the wall. She made her radio noise. Springtrap looked at her. Mangle tried to speak but could make her radio sound.

"Where is the girl," he asked.

The phantom shook its head. Springtrap punched the wall. He glared at the phantom. The phantom just looked back at him.

"Bring me that girl alive," he said, "now go!"

Phantom Mangle took off. Springtrap turned to Phantom Freddy; who was standing there watching. He glared at him. The phantom could only move its head.

"You know what to do," he said.

The phantom cried out and the other phantoms appeared. Phantom Freddy took off into the ceiling with the others following behind him one at a time.

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica sat outside enjoying the cool air. This was the only chance they did for fresh air these days. They had been at Fazbear Fright for a few months now. They sat there holding each other. Bonnie leaned against the wall with her head on his chest. So far everything was peaceful but they knew that would only least so long. Phantom Foxy and BB had been watching the other phantoms.

"B," Toy Bonnie called, "it's your shift now."

"Sure thing," said Bonnie.

"I go and check around the wing," said Toy Chica, "to make sure that they're clear."

"Be careful," he replied.

They kissed before going their own way. Toy Chica grabbed a radio and headed out into the west wing. She checked several rooms to make sure that there was no Springtrap or phantoms. She had just finished her rounds when she heard a static from a radio behind her. She turned around and jumped back. Phantom Mangle appeared on the ceiling.

"We got a problem," said Toy Chica into the radio.

"What's up," Toy Freddy asked.

"Phantom Mangle is…."

The phantom knocked her off her feet. She cried out as she fell onto the floor. The phantom went straight for her. Toy Chica shielded herself with her arms. The phantom dive down and scooped her up into her arms. Toy Chica called out for help. Bonnie and the others came running out. Bonnie saw her being dragged away.

"Foxy, BB," he called.

Phantom Foxy and BB appeared when he called to them. Bonnie gestured to the ceiling. They looked up to see Phantom Mangle carrying Toy Chica away.

"Stop Mangle," he said.

They leapt onto the ceiling. BB ran on the ceiling while Foxy clawed up the wall following after Mangle. Mangle took off with speed. Toy Chica cried out. Bonnie and the others ran after them. Bonnie reached up for her hand. She reached down for him. Their fingers touched but only for a few second. Phantom Mangle swung her arm around hitting him in the gut. Bonnie fell onto the floor on his bottom.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried out.

"Toy Chica," he cried.

#

Phantom Mangle carried her to the far off reaches of the building. Springtrap appeared from the shadows. Mangle dropped Toy Chica onto the floor.

"Springtrap," Toy Chica growled.

"It's so good to see you again Toy Chica," he said.

"You won't get your hands on Bonnie."

"Oh, but I will. You see he'll do anything for his friends just like his father and I know that he'll come for you, his angel."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things; like that when I get what I want then I'll kill Bonnie and then I can take over the world but first I need a bride and what better bride than his girlfriend."

"I'm not going to be your bride, I love Bonnie."

"I know that but he wouldn't be alive anymore to return your feelings."

"I won't do it."

"Well I guess I'll have to destroy Mangle then."

"What?!"

"You see Toy Chica; I've learned that I can kill off the phantoms any time I want. If I wanted to then Mangle will be no more."

"You monster!"

"Oh really, I'll have to show you by ending Freddy."

"No don't!"

"Then are you going to accept my offer?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

He grabbed her hand and put a ring on her finger. She let tears fall down her face. Springtrap began to laugh. Phantom Mangle had heard the whole thing. She stared at Toy Chica and images of their time together as best friends flashed in her mind. Mangle gasped realizing her mistake. She took off into the ceiling and disappeared.

#

Hero 6, Springtrap's goal

#

"You know," said Springtrap, "I've known that Spring was contacting with you."

"How?"

"You can say that I have his memories, I mean this was his body."

She growled at him. Springtrap just smiled. He walked over and grabbed a book and threw it at her. She looked down at the title.

"I know that he wouldn't want you to know this but there is another rod other than the four you know of."

"What?!"

"The puppet managed to get a hold of some its power to create the rods you know of."

"You're lying."

"Why do you think, I'm targeting Bonnie?"

"I don't trust anything you say."

"Even it involves Bonnie's life?"

She looked at him. He smiled knowing that would get her attention. He walked over and opened the book. She saw a page titled "crystal rod".

"What is this," she said.

"The crystal rod is the most powerful item on this planet but no one knows where to find well until now."

"What do you mean?"

"Spring was doing some research on the rod. He believed that he could use its power for good which would have been a waste."

"What does this have to do with Bonnie?"

"I'm glad you asked; you see, Spring managed to find its location but when I captured him, had removed the part of his memory that contain that information. I've searched for it and then I realized that there was only one place left."

"What does…"

"He put it inside of Bonnie's head."

"NO!"

"Yes, he trusted his own son enough to guard that information. So, I tracked him down and found you all with him. Just think; everything you have been through up to this point was beside of Bonnie. He's the reason that you got captured and the reason why your friends are phantoms. It's all his fault."

'You're wrong," she cried, "Bonnie may have that memory chip inside of him but he didn't have any choice. His father just put it inside of him. It's not his fault; if anything this whole thing is your fault!"

"Loyal to the end," said Springtrap, "I'm actually jealous of him. He has someone like you; who stands by him even if he pushes you away."

She made a fist. Bonnie had been pushing her away ever since his father died and she understood that he needed time to mourn over that. But she did feel like there was something that he wasn't' telling her. Springtrap smiled at her.

"Well," he said, "do you understand now. Bonnie will die and I will get that information. I need a queen to help me role over this planet."

"Why me?"

"Because, I want Bonnie to suffer knowing that I will take his lover away as he dies."

"I hate you."

"You'll grow to love me over time but which is what I can't say for Bonnie's time. When he comes and I know he will: I'll remove his whole chip and then destroy him for good."

"I'll never help you with that."

"You don't have a choice remember? All I have to do is touch Mangle in the right spot and then she'll be dead in a matter of minutes."

She growled. Springtrap just laughed. She looked down sadly. Images of her good times with Bonnie flashed in her head. Every precious moment, every kiss, every words that were said and the times they shared an embrace; all past through her mind. Tears fell down her face. Springtrap just kept laughing.

 _Bonnie, I love you._

#

Hero 7, angrily bunny

#

Phantom Foxy and BB returned empty handed. Bonnie punched the wall. He swore so loud that it echoed off the walls. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie looked down sadly. Bonnie growled in rage. He heard radio static coming from above him. He looked up to see Mangle hanging there. He looked up at her.

"Mangle?" he said.

Gold looked up to see her there too. Foxy jumped up onto the ceiling. They were having a conservation in their own way. Foxy's eyes widened and jumped down. He turned to Bonnie since he knew that he would understand him better.

"What is it Foxy," Bonnie asked.

Foxy used his body to tell them what Mangle told him. Bonnie stood there and nodded. He knew what Foxy was saying.

"What did he say," Toy Freddy asked.

"Mangle is on our side now," said Bonnie, "and Springtrap has Toy Chica."

"We can't go rushing in then," said Gold.

"Speak for yourself," said Bonnie.

He turned to the door and was about to step out when Foxy got in the way. Bonnie glared at him with rage in his eyes.

"Out of the way Foxy," he roared.

Foxy shook his head. Bonnie swung his fist at him with lightening around it. Foxy used fire to block it. Gold grabbed Bonnie's shoulder.

"No Bonnie," he said, "we need a plan."

"No, I'm going to save her!"

"Bonnie, you need to think for once before you act."

"I have to save her."

"We will but just be patient."

"I'm not going to lose the woman I love like I lost my parents!"

The room went silent. Bonnie walked through Foxy. Foxy stood there and watched him walk off. Gold sighed and turned to the others.

"We need to go after him."

"Right," they replied.

#

Bonnie walked down the hall with his hands balled into fists. The phantom puppet appeared through the floor. Bonnie knew that he was going to take him to Springtrap. He just stared at him. The phantom gestured for him to follow.

Bonnie walked behind him. They made it to a door. The phantom faded through the door. The door opened and Springtrap was standing there. Toy Chica was being held by Phantom Freddy. Phantom Chica jumped down from the ceiling.

"Ah, welcome Bonnie," said Springtrap, "I hope that you found this place okay but of course the puppet led you here."

"Let her go Springtrap," said Bonnie, "this is between us."

"Oh I don't think so kid," said Springtrap, "You see, Toy Chica and I are going to get married soon."

Bonnie's whole world shattered around him. He looked over at Toy Chica. She looked away not looking at him. Bonnie could see a ring on her finger. Rage boiled over him. Lightening surrounded around his body as he glared at Springtrap.

"I'll kill you!"

"Come then boy," said Springtrap, "show me that rage burling inside of you; let out all your rage and kill me!"

Bonnie roared and charged at him. Springtrap swung his fist at his face. Bonnie disappeared from view only to reappear hitting him in the gut. Springtrap fell to his knees. He began to laugh as he stood up.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said, "let that rage out; everything that has been bottled up inside of you; let it out. Show her the monster you really are."

Bonnie kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Springtrap hit the floor. Phantom Chica jumped between them but Bonnie just went right through her. His fist jabbed through Springtrap's arm. Toy Chica tried to get free but Phantom Freddy held her tightly. She called out his name reputably.

Bonnie held up his fist but a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Bonnie growled and looked over his shoulder to see Gold standing there. He tried to get free but Gold hit him in a pressure point. Bonnie fell forward and Gold caught him. Toy Chica felt Phantom Freddy's hands off her. She turned to see Foxy standing there with his fist in the air. Phantom Freddy was lying on the floor. Foxy grabbed her and teleported away with her.

"No," said Springtrap, "give him back!"

"You won't ever get your hands on that chip," said Gold, "not while I'm still here."

#

Bonnie woke up and jerked up. He looked around the room to see that he was in the back room. He swore under his breath. Gold came into the room.

"Ah, you're awake."

"WHY DID YOU STEP IN?! I COULD'VE FINHISED HIM RIGHT THERE AND THEN!"

"What good would that do," Gold asked, "besides, we need to save our friends remember."

Bonnie growled and made a fist. Gold placed a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie pushed his hand away. Gold stepped back a bit.

"You could've just grabbed Toy Chica and left me!"

"Foxy got her out of there," said Gold, "you need to calm down Bonnie."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT ASSHOLE IS FORCING HER TO MARRY HIM!? I'M NOT LETITNG HIM TAKE ANYONE ELSE FROM ME!"

Gold kicked him in the gut. Bonnie fell to his knees holding his gut. Gold took a deep breath. He stared at him. Bonnie stood up and walked out of the office. He walked outside and punched the wall beside him.

"Damn it," he swore.

#

Toy Chica threw the ring that Springtrap gave her in the trash. She sat down and sighed. Phantom Mangle clawed down the wall and sat down beside her.

"Hey Mangle," she said.

Mangle titled her head to the side. Toy Chica curled up into a ball and cried into her knees. Mangle placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her.

"Thanks," she said.

'Toy Chica," said a voice over the radio.

She grabbed the radio. Mangle climbed up onto the ceiling. Toy Chica looked up at her before replying.

"Hey what's up," she asked.

"Come to the office," said Toy Freddy, "Gold needs us for a moment."

"Right, I'll be right there."

She got up to her feet and walked off. Mangle clawed after her. She made her way to the office. She saw that Bonnie wasn't amount them. She looked around looking for him. Didn't he hear the radio or does he still not awake?

"What is Bonnie," she asked.

"He needs to calm down for a bit," said Gold.

"So, he's awake," said Toy Bonnie.

"Yes, but put he has a lot to deal with right now."

"So, why did you call us," Toy Freddy asked.

"Yes well," said Gold, "I have managed to turn the puppet to our side now."

"Cool," said Toy Bonnie, "That just leaves Chica and Freddy left."

"Yes, that's why I've asked you all here," said Gold, "I'm sure that Springtrap will try to keep them on lockdown so we can't get to them."

"Please tell me that you have a plan," said Toy Chica.

"I do," said Gold, "We need to wait for Bonnie to calm down first. He'll be the key part to the plan."

"Since he is the only one that has a rod left with us," said Toy Bonnie.

"That's right," said Gold.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica whispered.

#

Bonnie sat on the step. He let out a sigh. He looked up at the sky. An image of his friends flashed in his head. Was this really worth it? Could he really do this? He couldn't do it while his friends were in trouble. He had decided to help before he did what he promised his father. He could feel the rage still inside of him.

"Bonnie," said a voice.

He looked to see Toy Freddy standing there. He turned away from him. Toy Freddy sat down beside him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

"You can tell me, we're friends."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Bonnie, you helped me overcome bad luck and now I want to return the favor."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Just talk to us."

I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Toy Freddy flinched. He never heard Bonnie yell for as long as he had knew him. He stood up and walked back inside. Bonnie looked down sadly. Toy Bonnie was about to go out there but Toy Freddy stopped him from going.

"Leave him be," he said, "he doesn't want to talk right now."

"But…"

"Just let him cool down first."

"Okay."

#

Toy Chica peered through the door. She watched Bonnie just sitting there. She looked down sadly. Phantom Mangle was hanging down beside her. Mangle looked at her then at Bonnie. Toy Chica let out a sigh. She turned to walk away but Foxy got in her way. She looked at him. Foxy gestured for her to go outside.

"He needs to be alone right now," she said, "After I've done to him…I don't except him to forgive me."

Foxy turned her around and pushed her toward the door. She caught herself and turned to look at him. Foxy kept gesturing for her to go on. Mangle grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Toy Chica cried out as she was pulled toward the door.

"Stop it," she cried, "I can't face him now!"

Mangle stopped and looked at her. Toy Chica managed to pull her arm back. She looked at them. She knew that they only wanted to help.

"Sorry guys," she said, "I just can't…"

She walked away. They went after her. She stopped into a small room and buried her face into her face. How could she face him now after what she did to him?

#

Bonnie sat there looking up at the sky. He heard a noise behind him. He looked to see Phantom Foxy standing there. He turned away from him.

"I'm not in the mood Foxy," he said.

Foxy walked over and made him stand up. Bonnie cried out as Foxy pulled him along. Foxy dragged him to a room. Bonnie looked at him. Foxy gestured to the window. Bonnie looked into the window to see Toy Chica curled up into a ball with Phantom Mangle beside her. He looked down sadly as the rage was leaving his body.

He had been so angrily that he forgot about her. He felt so bad. Why couldn't he see that? She had been through a lot these past few days as of late and he wasn't trying to comfort her instead he was feeling sorry for himself. She needed him and he needed her.

"I'm so stupid," he said, "here I am feeling sorry for myself when I forgot about the woman I love."

Foxy just smirked at him. Bonnie took a deep breath. He walked back to the office. Phantom Foxy followed behind him. Bonnie crept past a sleeping Toy Freddy; who was in the office. He made it into the back room. Foxy leaned against the wall watching him. Bonnie grabbed some items from a shelf.

"I think I know how to make it up to her."

#

#

Hero 8, forgiveness

#

Bonnie had spent several hours in the back room working on something. Toy Bonnie made his way into the office. He rolled his eyes at Toy Freddy still asleep. He heard a noise coming from the back room. He shook Toy Freddy awake. Toy Freddy looked up at him. Toy Bonnie gestured to the back room.

"Is Gold in there," he asked.

"No," said Toy Freddy, "I think he and the puppet went to check out the other rooms."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're sleeping in the corner over there."

"What's going on," a voice asked.

They turned to see Toy Chica and Phantom Mangle coming into the room. They looked at each other. Toy Chica titled her head to the side.

"Is Gold back," she asked.

"Not that I know of," said Toy Freddy.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, if it's not either of us or Gold then who could it be," said Toy Bonnie.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"He should be outside cooling off," said Toy Freddy.

"Then who is in the back then," Toy Chica asked.

"A phantom?"

"Mangle was with me and the puppet is with Gold, so maybe it's Foxy."

"We're going to check aren't we," said Toy Freddy.

"Yep," said Toy Chica.

She grabbed him by the hat and dragged him to the back room. Toy Bonnie hopped after them. Phantom Mangle clawed on the wall behind them. They peered into the room to see Phantom Foxy leaning against the wall and Bonnie was messing around with some tools. They looked at each other. Toy Chica ducked back.

"What is he doing," Toy Freddy asked.

"He looks like he's building something," said Toy Bonnie.

"Let's not bother him," said Toy Chica, "I got to go."

The boys looked at her. Phantom Mangle followed behind her. The boys looked back at Bonnie. Was he okay now? They didn't know but decided to leave him be like Toy Chica said.

#

Bonnie took a deep breath and held up a metal necklace in his hands. He looked over at Foxy. Foxy titled his head to the side.

"What do you think bud," he asked.

Foxy gave him the thumbs-up. Bonnie nodded and grabbed the necklace. He hoped this would work. He walked out of the room to see Toy Chica sitting checking the monitor. He noticed that she was sleeping and that she had lose the ring. He walked over and placed the necklace at her side. He looked at her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

He stood up and walked out of the office. Gold was just coming back from his rounds around the west wing.

"Bonnie," he said, "are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie replied.

"Good, now we can focus on getting the others back."

"Hey I heard that the puppet is now on our side, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Hey, there's something I have to tell you."

'What is it?"

"I can't tell you around the toys though."

"Very well let's go talk in one of the rooms."

#

Toy Chica woke up and saw a metal necklace on the desk beside her. She picked it up and held it up to the light. She knew that Bonnie had made this; he was only the one who would do something like this for her. She had to find him. She stood up and walked off since it was Toy Bonnie's turn anyways. She walked down the hall holding the necklace in hand. She found him coming out of a room with Gold.

"That is something," said Gold, "Bonnie, you do what you have to do and I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks Gold," said Bonnie, "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course, this is between you and your father's wishes. I can't get in your way of that but just be careful."

"Right."

Gold walked off. Bonnie stood there and took a deep breath. Toy Chica stood there watching them. Gold walked past her and greeted her. Bonnie turned around to see her standing there. He stood there just staring at her. He turned his head to the side rubbing the back of his head. she walked toward him holding her body.

"Can we talk," she asked.

"Sure," he said, "let's do it in here, so no one can hear us."

"Okay."

She followed him into the room. He closed the door behind them. They looked at each other then looked away. She felt really awkward right now.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't want that."

"I know," he replied.

"I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know."

"Springtrap said that he would destroy Mangle if I didn't accept his prosal."

"Toy Chica, you don't have to explain. I know he forced you to accept. I'm, now angrily with you."

"Bonnie, I've hurt you and I reckoned our relationship, I can understand if you want to end it with me."

Bonnie walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She stood there frozen for a while before returning the kiss. Of course he wouldn't want to end it. He loves her too much not to end it. He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Never," he said.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. She was so glad that he didn't end it. She couldn't picture her life without him. He was everything to her and she couldn't bear to lose him like that. They stood there holding each other.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

#

She was so glad that things were good between them. Toy Chica and Bonnie were sitting side by side holding each other as they stared out into the sky. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. They kissed. It was so good to be like this again. Springtrap could never come between them.

"It's so beautiful out here," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

They kissed again. Bonnie wrapped his arm around her waist while the other was around her shoulders. They looked at the sky again. The starry night was looking back at them. Toy Chica wore the necklace that he had made for her around her neck. Phantom Foxy and Phantom Mangle were behind them enjoying the night sky too.

Gold came out of the building and sat down beside Bonnie. Bonnie looked at him. Gold waved to them and they waved back.

"It's peaceful for now," he said.

"Yeah, has there been any sign of Freddy or Chica yet?"

"No, not yet."

Toy Chica placed a hand on Bonnie's chest as she turned to Gold. Bonnie kept his one arm around her shoulders while the other was on his lap.

"What about Springtrap," she asked.

"He's been the same as usual," said Gold, "we've been keeping him at bay for a while now but I don't know how long we can keep it going though."

"I know that he might have a plan or two," said Bonnie.

"Of course but I'm sure that he'll turn us against each other. He almost did that earlier."

"Oops, my bad," said Bonnie.

"It's not your fault," said Toy Chica, "Springtrap knew what to say to get you to lose it like that."

"She's right Bonnie," said Gold, "Springtrap only pressing your buttons. You should be more careful from now on."

"Got it."

Toy Chica just smiled up at him. Bonnie looked at her. They kissed. Gold just smiled and stood up to leave them alone. They smiled at each other.

"I've missed this," he said.

"Me too," she replied.

They kissed once more. She placed her head on his shoulder. Bonnie looked up at the sky once more while she closed her eyes and fell asleep beside him. He looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Rest up angel," he said, "we don't know how long we have this pace."

#

"Not to rain on your moment TB," said Toy Freddy, "but how are you we going to get there without Springtrap noticing us."

"Oh come on Toy Freddy," said Toy Bonnie, "We got our chance and we can take it now while we have it."

"Hey guys," said Bonnie walking into the office.

"What's up?"

"Oh hey B," said Toy Bonnie, "Gold just found Phantom Chica's location."

"He did?"

"Yes, she has been moving from room to room," said Toy Freddy.

"Where is she now?"

"According to Gold," said Toy Freddy, "she's just east of here."

"That's in Springtrap's area," said Bonnie, "it sounds like a trap to me."

"That's what I was thinking," said Toy Freddy.

"Oh come on guys," said Toy Bonnie, "aren't trying to get them back or not."

"TB," said Bonnie, "we can't go into Springtrap's area without a plan."

"That didn't stop you when Toy Chica got kidnapped," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey don't bring that up," said Bonnie, "besides, that's different."

"This isn't?"

"Never mind."

"I thought that Chica was your friend?"

"She is."

"Your girlfriend matters more than your friends, is that it?"

"No that's not it."

"Enough," said Toy Freddy, "we'll wait for Gold to get back before we make a decision."

"Seriously?!"

'TB don't!"

"Fine."

"What's going on now," Toy Chica asked.

"I thought you were sleeping," said Toy Freddy.

"I woke up."

#

#

#

#

Hero 9, one phantom left

#

Gold had finally returned from his rounds. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy told him about their plan that they come up with while they were waiting.

"That's risky," said Gold.

"Oh come on," said Toy Bonnie, "we got a chance here."

"TB do you like Chica or what," Toy Chica teased.

Bonnie chuckled as he held her in his arms. She giggled at Toy Bonnie's face. Toy Bonnie looked at her annoyed.

"No," he said, "I just want to end this thing as soon as possible."

"Right," she teased again.

"We all do," said Gold, "but we can't rush into Springtrap's area."

"Hey Foxy," Bonnie called.

Phantom Foxy appeared beside him. Phantom Mangle was beside him. Gold nodded to him. Bonnie turned to them.

"Track down Chica," he said, "and let us know if she's alone."

Foxy and Mangle disappeared into the ceiling. Toy Chica kissed him while the others just stared at him. Bonnie titled his head to the side.

"What," he said.

"That was out of the box," said Toy Freddy.

"Well, I didn't hear anyone thinking of anything else," said Bonnie, "besides, a phantom can get in there without notice."

"Bonnie is right," said Gold, "We'll wait for the phantoms to return."

"That works," said Toy Freddy.

"Nice thinking hone," said Toy Chica.

"Thanks," said Bonnie, "it came to me."

"You did well Bonnie."

#

Foxy and Mangle appeared to see Phantom Chica sitting there. She looked sad for some reason. Foxy walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him. He looked at her trying to ask her what was wrong. Mangle titled her head to the side at her. Phantom Chica pointed to Springtrap sleeping in the corner.

Foxy looked around but didn't see Freddy anywhere. He turned to Chica. Chica covered her face like she was about to cry. Foxy saw Freddy lying on the floor with his arm out of its socket. Foxy felt rage boiling over him. Freddy looked up and looked at them. He gestured to Chica and then to Foxy.

Foxy knew that he wanted him to take Chica and go. Foxy shook his head at him. Freddy roared at him which woke up Springtrap. He opened his eyes and saw them standing there. Foxy and Mangle quickly disappeared.

"Don't just sit there," he said to Chica, "go after them."

Chica looked at him before disappearing leaving Freddy behind. Springtrap turned to Freddy. Freddy had teleported out of the room with speed.

"That's what I thought," he said.

#

Foxy and Mangle appeared with Chica. Toy Chica saw her and smiled at her. Chica smiled back at her. Gold appeared into the room.

"Good work you two," he said.

"Hey guys," Toy Chica called, "They bring Chica back."

Bonnie and the others came into the room. Chica hugged Bonnie; who hugged her back. She hugged the others too.

"Welcome back Chica," said Bonnie.

Chica let out a noise but nothing came out but a scream. She looked down sadly. Mangle placed a hand on her shoulder. Chica looked at her and smiled. Mangle smiled back.

"That just leaves Freddy now," said Bonnie.

He noticed the look on Foxy's face. He titled his head to the side. Foxy walked over and touched his forehead. Images of Freddy with his arm out of his socket appeared in his mind. Bonnie looked at him and looked down sadly.

"What's wrong hone," Toy Chica asked.

"Springtrap has been abusing them," Bonnie replied.

Chica nodded. Toy Chica gasped covering her mouth. She looked at Chica with worry. Chica looked down sadly. Toy Chica and Mangle hugged her. She hugged them back. Bonnie sighed and turned to Gold. Gold nodded to him.

"We'll get him back Bonnie," he said.

"I know but when we do how are we going to restore them?"

"I wish I knew Bonnie, I wish I knew."

#

Chica walked into the back room and stopped in front of Freddy's body. She touched his cheek and looked down sadly once more. Toy Chica and Mangle came into the room. Toy Chica watched her before turning her head to the side. Chica looked at them. Mangle clawed over to her and hugged her. Toy Chica leaned against the wall watching her two girl friends. She sighed wishing that she could do something for Chica.

She walked out of the room. She saw Bonnie sitting there checking the cameras. She smiled at him. Foxy was sitting in the corner beside the desk watching him. Bonnie pressed the button when Springtrap was getting too close. Springtrap followed the sound and left the room he was in. Bonnie sighed with relief. Toy Chica walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her arm and kissed it.

"Hey angel," he said.

"How does it look," she asked.

"Everything is running normal so far," said Bonnie.

"Good that means we have some time before he strikes."

"I thought that you were going to sleep since it's so late."

"I couldn't sleep."

Bonnie sighed and turned around to face her. She looked down at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. She sat down onto his lap. Foxy had disappeared to let them have some time alone.

"Things are going to get difficult from here," he said.

"Once we get Freddy back then we can focus on saving them."

"Yeah, but what if there isn't a way to save them?"

"I know there has to be a way."

"We haven't found anything yet and the phantoms are slowly returning to their old selves."

Bonnie looked over his shoulder at the monitor. They couldn't see phantom Freddy on the screen which meant he could be anywhere by now.

"I'm just so pissed off that he did that to Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Gold told us that Springtrap is getting angrily and that he might react like this."

"Freddy doesn't deserve that though."

"I feel the same way hone."

They looked at the monitor. Springtrap had gotten his face right into a camera. Bonnie could see the rage in his eyes. He smirked at him. Springtrap roared at the camera. Bonnie switched another camera and hit the button. The child's voice went off and Springtrap entered that room. Bonnie quickly moved the screen to the next camera.

#

Phantom Freddy leaned against the wall holding his missing arm. Springtrap stepped into the room. Phantom Freddy roared at him. Springtrap just stared at him. Phantom Freddy vanished into another room.

"I thought so," said Springtrap, "I'm losing control of the phantoms. I must come up with a plan to defeat them and get that damn chip but how?"

He looked at the camera then to the hall. The cameras would just show them that he was coming for them. He realized that there was something he could do.

"Phantom Freddy," he called.

Phantom Freddy reappeared into the room. Springtrap gestured for him to follow. He walked down the hall until he stopped in the middle hallway. He turned to Phantom Freddy. The phantom looked at him. Springtrap had only one shot.

"Destroy the equipment in the office," he ordered.

Phantom Freddy let out a roar before shooting up to the ceiling. Springtrap turned the camera and punched the lens. The camera broke and fell onto the floor. He kicked it to the side. it rolled underneath an arcade game.

Hero 10, the attack

#

Toy Bonnie was checking the cameras while Toy Freddy was at the desk in the room in front of the office. Gold and the puppet were gone to find a way to turn the phantoms back. The other phantoms were in the back room. JJ was playing with BB in the back room. Bonnie and Toy Chica were outside having a private moment as usual.

"Where is he," said Toy Bonnie.

He couldn't find Springtrap anywhere. He was beginning to worry for a minute before he found Springtrap standing there just standing there. Toy Bonnie turned to another room and hit the button but the audio wasn't working.

"Damn it," he said, "JJ and BB were playing with this thing again."

He went to reboot the system when a hand came slamming on top of his. He cried out his pain. He looked to see Phantom Freddy standing there. He sat there frozen in fear.

"Freddy," he cried.

The phantom let out a scream and threw the tablet to the floor causing it to break from the force. Toy Bonnie fell onto the floor as Phantom Freddy punched him. Phantom Foxy came into the room with Phantom Chica behind him. They saw Freddy standing over Toy Bonnie. Chica zoomed at him and grabbed him. Foxy jumped right in.

Toy Bonnie went to grab the radio when another hand grabbed his. He looked to see Springtrap standing there. Springtrap just smiled at him.

"Hello," he said.

He went to grabbed him. Toy Bonnie leaned back trying not to get caught. A scream roared out before a figure knocked Springtrap onto the floor. Bonnie stood there over him. Toy Chica and Phantom Mangle came into the room.

"Mangle go get Gold," said Toy Chica.

Mangle disappeared to find Gold. Springtrap sat up and smirked up at Bonnie. Bonnie roared in his face. Springtrap punched Bonnie under the chin. Bonnie leaned back but caught himself. Toy Chica jumped onto him as Toy Freddy came running into the room after JJ went to get him. Toy Chica and Springtrap were on the floor rolling around.

"Angel hold on," said Bonnie.

He ran over and grabbed Springtrap and pulled him off of his girlfriend. Toy Chica jumped onto her feet.

"Foolish boy," said Springtrap.

He held up a knife and stabbed Bonnie's arm. Bonnie dropped him holding his arm. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy tackled him onto the floor holding down.

"Tell us how do you we fix our friends," said Toy Freddy.

Springtrap just burst out laughing. Toy Chica punched his face to shut him up. Springtrap just looked at them. Bonnie glared at him with rage in his eyes.

"There is no way to fix them," said Springtrap, "they'll be phantoms forever."

"You're lying," said Toy Chica.

"I'm not," he said stabbing Toy Freddy's leg.

Toy Freddy cried out in pain and fell off to the side. He then knocked Toy Chica off of him. Bonnie caught her as she went flying back. Springtrap stood up and just kept laughing at them. Bonnie growled at him.

"Maybe the crystal rod could fix them but then again," said Springtrap, "if you give me that chip then I could fix them."

"Fat chance," said Bonnie.

#

Phantom Freddy fell onto the floor. Phantom Foxy and Phantom Chica stood over him. Phantom Freddy stood up and roared at them. Foxy went at him with fire on his fist. Freddy made wind form around his fist and ran toward him. They clashed their fists creating a large gust of wind with flames. Chica stomped her foot making the earth shake beneath them. Freddy and Foxy fell back onto the floor.

Foxy got to his feet. Chica looked at him and he looked back at her. She made stone form around her fist while he made fire form around his. They charged at Freddy. Freddy held up his hand making a funnel cloud formed around his fist. They ran toward each other. They swung their first forward clashing. A large bright light flashed sending them back.

Phantom Freddy hit the wall. Foxy and Chica hit the floor hard. Phantom Freddy sat up rubbing his head. He looked over at them and blinked. Foxy and Chica slowly sat up holding their heads. They saw that Freddy was back with them. Chica went over and tackled him into a hug. Freddy hugged her back. Foxy just smiled and stood up.

He heard the fighting going on in the office. He turned to the others. Freddy looked up at him. Foxy gestured to the office. He nodded. They took off to the office. They arrived to see their friends fighting Springtrap. Bonnie was using the lightening rod against him. Gold and the others were backing him up.

Foxy zoomed toward them and attacked Springtrap. Freddy and Chica joined right into the fight. Bonnie saw his friends were now back with him. He nodded to them and they nodded back. They held their fists making, fire, lightening, earth and wind appeared. They swung their fists into the air. The four powers became one big light.

"NOW!" Bonnie shouted.

They swung their arms forward. The large light shot out hitting Springtrap's torso. He went flying back going through the walls. They all let out a scream causing the light to get bigger. Springtrap screamed out as the light costumed him. The others shielded their eyes from the light. Springtrap's body began to break apart.

"NOOO!" he cried out.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy got onto their knees. Toy Chica ran to Bonnie's side. The others ran toward them. Bonnie took a deep breath before passing out. Toy Chica cried out his name. Foxy, Freddy and Chica all passed out too.

"Bonnie wake up," Toy Chica cried.

"Get them to the back room," said Gold.

Toy Chica looked down at Bonnie. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He was still out. She held his hand in hers.

"I'm proud of you," he said, "my brave hero."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 11, restored

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and found the others were around him. He sat up rubbing his head. Toy Chica hugged him when he sat up. He hugged her back. The others smiled at him. Bonnie looked to see the phantoms smiling at him too.

"Glad to see that you aren't dead," said Toy Bonnie.

"That was some blast," said Toy Freddy, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Bonnie, "what happened to Springtrap?"

"Dead," said Gold.

"What?! But the phantoms are still here."

"We know which means that Springtrap's death won't affect them."

"But how do we help them," Toy Freddy asked.

Bonnie looked at his friends. He had an idea but he would need their help. He stood up and walked over to them. Toy Chica caught him as he almost fell forward. He got to them. They looked at him. Bonnie reached out his hand and they took it. Images of what he was thinking about flashed into their minds. They looked at him and nodded.

"What's going on hone," Toy Chica asked.

"I got a plan," said Bonnie, "but I need Freddy, Chica and Foxy's help with it. Can you guys gather up the bodies and put them into one spot?"

#

"We're all set B," said Toy Bonnie.

"Good thanks guys."

"What is this plan of yours Bonnie," Gold asked.

"I'll see Gold. Freddy. Chica and Foxy take your places."

Freddy, Chica and Foxy walked toward the bodies. Bonnie had made sure that they could make a small circle around the bodies. Bonnie walked over and stood there. The others stepped back and watched. Bonnie closed his eyes and held up his arms. The other three did the same as he did. Fire formed around Foxy's body while wind formed around Freddy's body. Chica summoned the earth around her body.

Bonnie focused all of his power around his body. The four powers poured around the bodies. The other phantoms began to glow. Toy Chica gasped as Mangle went into the air and entered her body. BB and the puppet entered their bodies too. Foxy, Chica, and Freddy roared as they began to glow. Bonnie kept pouring out more power.

The three remaining phantoms flew into the air and entered their bodies. The three stood up with their powers still around them. Bonnie opened his eyes and let out a scream. A large shock wave shot through the room knocking everyone back. Bonnie hit the wall and passed out from the shock wave that he and his friends created.

#

"Bon, wake up," said a voice, "it worked bud."

Bonnie opened his eyes to see Foxy standing there in his body. Bonnie smiled up at him and gave him the thumbs-up.

"It worked," said Freddy, "we're back!"

"Oh I'm so glad that you're back," said Toy Freddy.

"BB!"

"JJ!"

Toy Chica and Mangle hugged each other. Foxy pulled Bonnie up to his feet. Gold and the puppet were shaking hands. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were talking with Chica and Freddy. Foxy and Bonnie bounded fists.

"Your plan worked man," said Foxy.

"Welcome back man," said Bonnie.

"It's good to be back bud."

"FOXY!" Mangle cried.

Foxy turned around and held up his arms for her. She jumped up into his arms. Foxy spun her around laughing. Bonnie just smiled at them. Toy Chica walked over to him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"They're back, all thanks to you."

"Yeah well I had help."

They laughed and kissed. Toy Freddy heard a spark and looked to see that the fuse box was sparking wildly.

"Um, this place gonna blow!"

#

They all stood there watching the building burn. Mangle held onto Foxy's arm while Freddy and Chica held hands. Bonnie stood there beside Toy Chica and Gold.

"Finally it's over," said Foxy.

"Now we can go home," said Freddy.

"I'm so glad that things worked out in the end."

Bonnie looked down at his feet. He made a fist. Gold looked at him. Toy Chica stood there watching the fire costuming the building. Bonnie looked over at her. He took a deep breath before walking over to her. She turned to him smiling.

"Finally we can return to normal," she said.

Bonnie pulled her into a hug. She stood there confused wondering why he was acting so strange. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was thinking about something. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. He poured all of his love into it. She moaned with pleasure. They pulled away and Bonnie looked at her, like he was trying to remember her face. She titled her head to the side.

"I will always love you." he said.

"Bonnie what is…?"

He pulled away from her. He started walking away. She realized that he was going to leave. She ran after him calling his name. The others turned to see Bonnie walking away from them and Toy Chica running after him. Tears ran down her face.

"BONNIE!" she cried, "please don't leave me! I love you! Bonnie!"

#

To be continued,


End file.
